The above mentioned copending application is directed to concepts for integrating the well known K'nex rod and connector construction toy system with brick style construction toy systems, such as Lego and Mega Bloks, for example. Techniques described in the copending application for this purpose involve, among other things, special sizing of the K'nex rod and connector elements for universal compatibility with the well known brick-type construction toy systems, which utilize bricks of standard sizes. The existing brick-type systems are based upon standardized lateral and longitudinal spacing of studs, which project upward from the brick elements and enable such elements to be frictionally connected with similar brick elements positioned directly above. In the system of the above described copending application, special adapter bricks are provided, dimensioned to correspond with existing bricks and which include uniformly spaced vertical sockets, positioned between sets of studs, for receiving special adapter pins. The adapter pins include upwardly projecting end portions configured to engage with connector elements of the K'nex system. The arrangement is such that the K'nex rods and connectors may be joined with brick assemblies at points spaced longitudinally, transversely or diagonally, to accommodate complex integration of K'nex and brick-type structures.
Whereas the above described arrangement for integrating K'nex and brick-type construction toy systems is highly advantageous and useful, it does not easily accommodate the use of the substantial base of existing sizes of K'nex rod and connector elements, with the existing base of Lego-type bricks. The existing K'nex rods and connectors were initially sized without any reference to common brick-type construction sets and are thus dimensionally incompatible with the spacing intervals employed in the common brick-type systems. In general, the use of standard elements of one system has required the elements of the other system to be redimensioned for full compatibility.